The Maiden's Webchat
by Phantom Thief Fee
Summary: Characters from Maiden's Wish are chatting on the internet. Spoilers for later in the story.


Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel.

This is a chat between the characters from Maiden's Wish. Enjoy.

Fiona=phantomthiefsgirlfriend, Maeve(Fiona's sister)= cookingsister, Dark=thiefofhearts

Maree(Fiona's friend)= sportsgirl56, Sammy(Also a friend)= sammyneko160, Emilie(Sammy's sister, Maeve's friend)= queenoftheworld, Krad= whiteangel, Satoshi= silentartist, Dai= carefulkindness

* * *

><p><em>phantomthiefsgirlfriend has signed on<em>

_cookingsister has signed on_

_thiefofhearts has signed on_

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: Hey all.

cookingsister, thiefofhearts: Hey.

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: Dark? I thought you were at the library with Dai.

thiefofhearts: I am.

_carefulkindness has signed on_

carefulkindness: Hello everybody.

cookingsister: Hey Dai. How's the library?

carefulkindness: Miss Maeve?

cookingsister: Yes? Fiona and Dark are here too.

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: Hey Dai. Can you see Dark?

carefulkindness: Yeah, he's on the computer next to me.

thiefofhearts: Hey! What'd you do that for? It hurt!

cookingsister: What happened? This webchat doesn't do visuals.

thiefofhearts: Daisuke pinched me! Why'd you do that?

carefulkindness: To make sure it was you.

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: How many other purple haired people do you know Dai?

carefulkindness: Um...True.

_sportsgirl56 has signed on_

_sammyneko160 has signed on_

_queenoftheworld has signed on_

queenoftheworld: HEY! WUS UP?

sportsgirl56: If I were in the same room as you I'd be rubbing my ears.

sammyneko160: I am in the same room as her.

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: Hey Sammy, Maree, Emilie.

queenoftheworld: Aw, how'd you know it was me?

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: No one has a username like that except you.

thiefofhearts: Who are these guys?

sportsgirl56: Who are you?

thiefofhearts: I, am Dark Mousy.

sportsgirl56: Oh, right. The new transfer student. Where's your cousin?

carefulkindness: Right here.

sammyneko160: You guys are so hot. *sigh* It's no fair Fiona gets you all to herself. Wait, did I just type that?

all except sammy: Yep.

cookingsister: Oh, I just remembered, I have to go! Homework!

queenoftheworld: Me too, bye.

sammyneko160: I gotta go too.

_cookingsister has logged off. _

_queenoftheworld has logged off._

_sammyneko160 has logged off._

sportsgirl56: So, how's it going?

carefulkindness: Well, I'm good.

thiefofhearts: Can't complain either.

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: My life has been turned upsidown by you two, but I guess I'm doing okay.

sammyneko160: You're talking to Daisuke and Dark right?

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: Yes... Hey, Maree.

sportsgirl56: Yeah?

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: Don't you have swim practice tonight?

sportsgirl56: Oh crap! Okay see you later.

_sportsgirl56 has logged off_

_silentartist has signed on_

_whiteangel has signed on _

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: Hello new chatters.

silentartist: Good evening.

whiteangel: Hello Mousy, little Niwa.

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: Krad?

whiteangel: Yes?

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: What are you even doing here? You two aren't in the real world are you?

silentartist: I, for one, have no idea what you're talking about. Who are you anyway?

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: What does my username say?

whiteangel: Mousy has a girlfriend?

thiefofhearts: Why is that so surprising?

silentartist: For many many reasons Dark.

carefulkindness: Where are you guys anyway.

silentartist: In a hotel near a high school.

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: Oh, crap.

thiefofhearts: What is it?

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: I think I might have wished them here.

thiefofhearts: What?

carefulkindness: Are you serious?

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: I don't know! It might have happened on accident.

whiteangel: Would you like to fill Master Satoshi and I in on your conversation.

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: Long story short, anything I wish comes true. I wished Dark and Dai here, and now apparently you two.

silentartist: Interesting...

whiteangel: So does that mean we're stuck here?

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: I have no idea.

thiefofhearts: I guess I'll be seeing you at school Krad.

whiteangel: I have to go to school with you?

carefulkindness: It's not so bad as long as he stays quiet.

silentartist: Are you talking about Dark or Krad.

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: I think it would apply to both of them.

_sammyneko160 has signed on_

sammyneko160: Hey all!

All: Hi.

sammyneko160: Who're whiteangel and silentartist?

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: Two guys who are going to go to our school soon. Dai and Dark know them. Their names are Krad and Satoshi Hiwatari.

silentartist: Good evening.

whiteangel: Stay away from Master Satoshi.

sammyneko160: It's just like D N Angel. *squeal*

whiteangel: What's that?

silentartist: I would like to know also.

sammyneko160: You don't know what D N Angel is? O.O

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: It's an awesome manga with characters who have the same names as you guys. Crazy right. (Sweatdrops)

thiefofhearts: Nice save Fiona.

carefulkindness: Yeah.

sammyneko160: What are you guys talking about?

silentartist: I'm tired so I'm going to sign off now.

whiteangel: As am I.

_whiteangel has logged off._

_silentartist has logged off. _

sammyneko160: I'm gonna log off too.

_sammyneko160 has logged off. _

carefulkindness: I have a book to find, and the librarian is giving me a look. Dark, go home without me 'kay?

thiefofhearts: 'Kay.

_carefulkindness has logged off. _

thiefofhearts: So. I guess it's just you and me.

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: Yeah.

thiefofhearts: You're a pretty interesting girl you know.

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: And why do you say that?

thiefofhearts: It's just, you summoned me and Dai and creepy boy and Krad here just by wishing. That's fairly amazing in my book.

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: Well, I sure appreciate you compliment.

thiefofhearts: Your screen name is true you know.

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: Really?

thiefofhearts: Yep. You're my girlfriend.

phantomthiefsgirlfriend: Get home right now. I've got a surprise for you.

thiefofhearts: ; ) Okay.

_thiefofhearts has logged off_

_phantomthiefsgirlfriend has logged off _

* * *

><p>This has been a webchat between the Maiden's Wish character. Bonus points for anyone who can guess what Fiona's surprise for Dark was. Please review.<p> 


End file.
